


Apple

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, August Rush Challenge, Bingo, Christmas Presents, Community: 1-million-words, Community: ncis_bingo, Community: ncis_verse, Gen, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets a mysterious gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/solo-DiNozzo4_zps833d1b89.jpg)
> 
> For my NCIS_Bingo card square "One More Night." Also for my NCIS_Verse Bingo card square, "Redemption"

Tony eyed the small package that had been left on his desk. The team had already done their exchange, which pretty much wrapped up his entire Christmas list. He couldn't think of another person who would send him anything for the holiday. Especially with no card.

He shook it gently, and heard a soft rattle, which meant it was likely some kind of jewelry or other small trinket. Glancing around the office, Tony saw that he was alone, so he gave up on the guessing game. Pulling off the lid, he found a small keychain shaped like a bitten apple.

There was no note inside, but like a punch to the gut, Tony suddenly knew who it was from. Only one person had ever joked with him about sending an apple to the teacher.

_Jeanne._


End file.
